


Headaches

by casualhades



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d x reader - Freeform, Eventual Sex, F/M, Graphic Description of Injury, Lemon, Stuart pot x reader, drug usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhades/pseuds/casualhades
Summary: The neurologist you work for begins to see a new and exclusive patient, complaining of chronic pain in his head and injury to his brain. Did I mention that it happens to be Stuart 2D Pot from Gorillaz?





	Headaches

You arrived at the office one dreary and foggy morning, and went through your everyday ritual before work. The almost mechanical motion of hanging your coat, putting the coffee on and booting your computer was all you could bring yourself to focus on this early. The doctor you worked under had you arrive early to accommodate a new client that preferred to be the only one in the office. You rolled your eyes at the thought.  
The computer on the desk before you slowly blinked to life as it awaited the input of your information. Once you were logged into the office's system, the bar slowly crawled across your screen. The loading bar seemed to fill exceptionally slow and the quiet drizzle of coffee into the pot behind you became more pronounced. You looked over to the phone that sat in its cradle contently, the light on the side labeled "MESSAGES" blinked furiously, as it did every morning. You listened to the few messages and scribbled information down onto a few sticky notes, before stacking the notes and jamming them into a bin on the corner of your desk.  
You stared into the empty lobby from the window before you and sipped your coffee. An hour rolled by and it was now 7am, the "exclusive" new client should be here at any moment.  
Five minutes later you heard the front door creak open and a green man walked in front of a man with blue hair and no eyeballs. Your jaw about hit your desk. The green man approached the window and leaned over, bracing his arm on the counter.  
"Oi luv, we're here about this one's brain damage." A long tongue lolled from his mouth as he spoke, his accent very thick and pronounced. The man behind him shoved him aside and took his place at the window.  
"I'm here about m'headaches mum, the name is Stuart Pot. I 'pologize for any inconvenience, jus' don' want any fans lurkin' about, jus' want somefin to help the pain if ya could." He fidgeted around with his hands and looked at you sullenly. You took a moment to look him over, his legs were ridiculously long, his eyes were like dark pits of tar. Realizing quickly that you were staring, you snapped your eyes to your computer and pulled his file up, asked him a few things about insurance and asked him to sign in. He did as he was asked and you instructed him to have a seat while you went to alert the doctor of his arrival. The green man and Stuart went and had a seat in the empty lobby. You rose from your desk and walked back through the small labyrinth of halls to the doctor's office. Poking your head into the door, you saw he was sitting at his desk, paperwork spread across it, scribbling something furiously into a small notebook.  
"Sir, Stuart Pot and his green companion are waiting in the lobby for you." You said quietly into the doorway. The doctor nodded, not looking up from whatever he was doing in his desk and you took that as a sign to return to your duties.  
Slowly dragging yourself to your desk, you saw that the green man was once again at the window, craning his neck over the counter once you came into view.  
"How much longer does the doctor mean to keep us waiting for, eh? We're rockstars, we got shit to be fuckin' doin'." He snarled, pounding his hand on the counter.  
"Sir, the doctor will see you shortly, he's finishing up a few things before he can see your friend." The words sounded almost rehearsed, as this wasn't the first time someone rolled in here throwing their status around to try to be seen before the doctor was ready. He rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from the counter.  
"Being a rockstar doesn't speed up the process." You said grumpily, returning your attention to your computer screen. The green man spun and had turned to say something when the doctor came from the back of the office and opened the door that led patients back to the small examination rooms.  
"Mr. Pot? You can come back with me and we'll see what we can't do about your headaches."  
Stuart stood and lumbered over to the door, as did the green man, who was stopped and asked to return to the lobby. He growled and grumbled, crossing his arms in his seat. The doctor and Stuart disappeared back down the hallway and you heard the door shut with a click. 

The next hour and forty-five minutes were spent quietly as you filed through some paperwork and appointment cards, the green man sat brooding in the lobby, occasional grumbles could be heard indistinctly every so often. He had a stack of magazines arranged next to him, patiently trying to bide his time. You heard the door open in the back and heard the end of a conversation between the man and the doctor.  
"-if you'll just speak with the receptionist, (Y/N), she can get you all sorted out with your next appointment." Came the doctor's voice from the hallway.  
"Alright, fanks doc, I 'ope this does the trick, it's doin' me head in, not sleepin' or anyfin.. No pun intended." He chuckled a bit and walked over to your window once more.  
"Hi, (Y/N).. Uh, he told me to make an appointment wiv you for next week, same time." He smiled a little, his toothless grin was oddly cute to you.  
"O-oh yeah, of course, er, will you be bringin him with you next time?" You asked, pointing to the green man stewing in the lobby.  
"Oh, Murdoc.. Roight. Maybe I should jus' 'ave 'eem drop me off next time, yeah? 'Ee's a bit hard to deal wiv, sorry 'bout that." His face fell back to the concerned state it had been in when he arrived.  
"I can do that for you, no problem." You clicked around on the interface a few times, typed a few numbers and his appointment was set for the same time next week. You grabbed a card off your desk and wrote it down. You turned and held the card out to him, and as he grabbed it his fingers brushed against yours for just half a hair too long. You pulled your hand back, your face feeling a bit hot. He withdrew his hand quickly, stuffing the card in his pocket.  
"Right then, see you next week." And with that, he and the man called Murdoc were on their way out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy!


End file.
